Pinta y colorea
by Neyade
Summary: Rojo, amarillo, blanco y negro son los cuatro primeros, y luego son seguidos por unos cuantos más hasta llegar a sumar diez: Diez momentos, diez escenas, diez imágenes en la vida del eterno auror Alastor Moody. Drabbles independientes en un sólo capítulo.


**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, no robes, no la publiques en ningún sitio sin mi permiso expreso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**N/A: ****Vale, a ver, esto es, básicamente, una parida. Estoy en una comu en la que hay que hacer viñetas de UNA SOLA FRASE (no os extrañeis por la sobredosis de comas y punto y comas, no me ha dado nada), así que aquí tenéis la tabla de colores que he cogido hoy mismo y las diez viñetas que he necesitado para completarla (por cierto, la cosa va degenerando a medida que avanza y mi paciencia desaparece XDD es decir, que las paranoias se suceden una detrás de otra). Espero que os gusten, pese a todo, y demás blablableo insoportable.  
**

**ROJO**

Son una, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco (entre muchas otras) las gotas de sangre que no dejan de dar en el suelo con un repiqueteo constante, sin dejarle descansar, conviertiendo su mente en un círculo lleno de matices rojos, dorados y amarillos, haciendo que al final agite las manos, desesperado, y descubra con más pena que sorpresa que es él quién sangra, ya sea por la frente, la cara o el ojo que, hueco y vacío deja caer un reguero de tinta roja por su mejilla.

**AMARILLO**

Salen de tres en tres del edificio y se pierden en la noche; Alastor capitanea uno de los grupos y se escabulle silenciosamente entre las callejuelas que rodean el punto en el que sabe (confía, espera) que estarán los mortífagos escondidos (desprevenidos) hasta que les encuentra; entonces respira hondo, cierra los ojos un instante y se encomienda a Merlín antes de levantar la varita para luego dejar salir de ella unas chispas amarillas (casi doradas) indicándoles a sus compañeros y a los mortífagos esa misma noticia fatal y esperanzadora a la vez: _les ha encontrado_.

**BLANCO**

Mientras cae (y el viento furioso, temible, remolinea a su alrededor junto con la túnica de auror) todo es claro, de un gris perlado casi blanco, y él tiene tiempo de abrir y cerrar los ojos un par de veces, maldecir a Mundungus y unos cuantos miembros más de tal familia de traidores, y desear que Potter llegue sano y salvo (para que su sacrificio no haya sido en vano) antes de dar con sus huesos en el suelo.

**NEGRO**

Si cierra el ojo derecho todo es oscuro a su alrededor, de un negro lleno de pequeñas pinceladas rojas que se mueven sin cesar (en su mente, a su alrededor) y siente una sensación de indefensión que no había sentido nunca antes que le hace avergonzarse de si mismo (pese a que cualquiera le diría que, en su situación, sentir eso es lo más normal que le podría llegar a ocurrir); Alastor Moody ha perdido un ojo en la Batalla y, por primera vez en muchos años, tiembla.

**AZUL**

Cuando le enseñan ese bote de cristal del que emana una fuerza mágica que incluso él (sin varita ni nada en especial, simplemente rozándolo con las manos) puede notar, suelta un silbido de admiración y afina la mirada para acabar descubriendo que es, nada más ni nada menos que un ojo artificial (o eso es lo que él supone) lleno de una vida terriblemente inquieta y azul brillante que no deja de moverse de un lado para otro del espacio que tiene asignado, creando turbulentas tempestades en los diminutos mares de una sustancia amarillenta que llena el frasco de cristal.

**VERDE**

Alastor es un chaval inquieto, novato en las artes de la supervivéncia y la lucha desesperada que van atadas a La Profesión (de auror, evidentemente), así que la primera vez que ese inspector de labios fruncidos y cejas corrugadas le pregunta si sabe lo qué es la maldición mortal él le responde que sí como tantos otros, pero que nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de verla en acción (la curiosidad pintada en el rostro, observa como el hombre se pasea por la clase con la varita levantada sin dejar de mirarle), y quizás para satisfacerlo, quizás para borrar esa curiosidad tintineante, de repente nota como un flash verde ilumina la estancia y uno de los hurones de prácticas se desploma en la jaula, para luego oír las palabras del hombre reverberando entre las paredes de la silenciosa habitación: _esto, señores, es la muerte en su más pura esencia; desconfíen de ella, incluso cuando parezca inofensiva _(e incluso años más tarde, Alastor nunca llegó a conseguir evitar el respeto y desconfianza que le inspiraban los ojos del siempre inocente Harry Potter, el hijo de James).

**ROSA**

Agita la cabeza como intentando sacudirse de encima los efectos de la maldición imperius que hace unos segundos actuaba sobre ella (la práctica constante es el mejor método de aprender a resistirse a algo así), y luego le mira, con una sonrisa animada que le ilumina los ojos y el pelo a la vez (es algo instantáneo, como una llamarada rosada), para pedirle que sigan, recordándole que no por ser la pupila del gran Alastor Moody, auror veterano y experto allí dónde los haya, tiene que gozar de más privilegios que los demás (por lo menos los que nos son conseguir que este le llame por su apodo, que es a la vez su apellido, o arrancarle algún que otro retazo de _sonrisagruñido_ de vez en cuando).

**MARRÓN**

El suelo es húmedo y oscuro cuando le encuentran, y más húmedo se vuelve (parece que incluso los árboles lloren por él, dejando la tierra empapada de rocío y lluvia que nadie sabe de dónde ha venido) mientras le registran con manos torpes y sueltan silbidos de contento, pero no es hasta que arrastran sus ropas rojizas por encima de piedras, hojas resecas y restos de ramas rotas, que el cuerpo (interte, helado, inmovil) se _percata _de ello, pues es entonces tambén cuando una capa oscura, de un marrón apagado, se pega a sus ropas y nariz cortada, acompañando al experto auror, al viejo Alastor Moody, en su ya último viaje.

**VIOLETA**

Alastor siempre había sido alguien especial, eso lo sabían todos, pero ninguno de ellos comprendería lo reconfortante que podía llegar a ser su excéntrica presencia (y digo excéntrica porque el ser especial, en su caso, era un hecho más que evidente y no sólo por esos motivos desconocidos que le permitían hacer explotar platos cuando, estando muy enfadado, apretaba los dientes y fruncía el ceño) hasta muchos años después de su nacimiento y uno después de su muerte, cuando les llegó a todos los que habían llegado a ser importantes para él (y habían sobrevivido a la Guerra, por supuesto) un ramo de violetas con una nota escueta: _feliz navidad, lamento no estar allí._

**TURQUESA**

Alastor era alguien sobrio en el vestir, sencillo y práctico, quizás incluso algo casual (aunque no era algo tremendamente fácil de apreciar puesto que siempre o casi siempre llevaba encima el uniforme rojizo de auror), así que el verle junto a Albus Dumbledore (en uno de sus días más coloridos) era algo por lo menos risible, si nos guiamos por las sonrisas que dejaban escapar algunos de los estudiantes con los que se cruzaban por los pasillos, pero también de lo más natural si lo que nos importa son las caras de ambos personajes: uno con una sonrisa afable mientras retorcía el hilo turquesa de su túnica salpicada de estrellas moradas, el otro más calmado que nunca, examinando a los estudiantes cada vez que se encontraban con él, desviando la mirada (del ojo mágico) hacia Albus cuando este no miraba.


End file.
